The Panic World
by Loonny
Summary: OCC / Victoria lo sabia, ella no podía ser normal, pero Bubbles, era su amiga, porque mojo, ahora su padre la ordenaba destruirla sabiendo la amistad de ambas, Victoria destruirá a las PPG, o morirá en el intento?


**The Panic World.  
**_Por Clauw_

1. Prologue.

Corría y Corría sin saber su dirección había dejado muchos hombres detrás, ella ya estaba artá de todos esos experimentos que le realizaban, ¡Ella no era una rata de experimentos!, podría ser que no fuera humana, pero fue creada con sentimientos, no era tan solo una maquina de destrucción, no tenia un corazón como los demás humanoides creados, ella tenia un rayo de luz negro, denominado "Rayo X", que la ayudaba a vivir, pero, no...  
Esos sujetos en vez de dejarla vivir como una "Humana" normal, la encerraron en ese laboratorio por 13 años, ella estaba aburrida de que le realizaron todos esos dolorosos experimentos.  
y ahora lo único que quería realizar era escapar, tan solo escapar, no tenia otra alternativa.

Ella nunca estuvo al tanto de sus superpoderes, ella solo quería ser "Normal" tener amigas, enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos, pero ella tenia una labor, tratar de destruir el mundo, para eso fue creada, para tomar desprevenidas a las "PPG", las superheroinas de Salta Villa, la ciudad donde fue creada, solo para destruir, ella era una maquina de destrucción, aunque no lo quisiese, eso era...

Se había revelado a sus creadores, ella tenia instintos malvados, los había aniquilado uno por uno, a todos los de su sector, el sector "21a", ella ya no soportaba a esos matones que la atormentaban cada mañana, pero llegaron más y más tratando de aprisionar la aplicándole sedantes, ella se resistió, y salio huyendo, ya no quería vivir esa realidad, seria ella por si sola, trataría de conseguirse una vida, pero ya no seguiría así, ya no lo soportaba.

Había tropezado, no sabia con que pero siguió corriendo, no le importaba ver la cara de fastidio de la gente, al apartarla, y también la cara de los pervertidos de la ciudad, ella andaba solo con una bata transparente de experimentos, que se traslucía aún más con el sol, tropezó nuevamente, para luego ver como "Ese" alguien le daba una mano.  
Pudo verla, era una hermosa chica, Cabello rubio, amarrado en dos perfectas coletas enruladas hacia bajo, una cara angelical, y facciones muy femeninas, labios finos, y pestañas largas, acepto su mano así levantandose, la chica que la ayudo se saco su abrigo y lo puso por encima de los hombros de la chica, quien se sorprendió notable mente.  
- Soy Bubbles, y tú? - pregunto amablemente la chica.

- Vic-Vict-Vic-Toria.. - pronuncio timidamente la menor.

- Donde Está?! - se oyeron voces detrás, muy en cabronadas por la perdida de su principal experimento.

- Vamos corre - Pronuncio Victoria tomando la mano de su acompañante y echándose a "Volar" literal mente.

**OoO**

Bubbles guió a Victoria por su casa, para luego que la Rubia sacara las llaves y abriera la puerta.

- Ya llegue! - Grito bubbles, seguida timidamente por su nueva amiga

- Bienvenida a Casa! - Gritaron, Blossom desde la cocina y Buttercup desde el salón principal.

- Per-Per-miso.. - nuevamente con su tono tímido, y tomando del brazo a bubbles entraron a la casa.

- ¿Quien es ella? - dijo Blossom fascinada - ¡¡Es muy linda!! - Grito abrasando fuertemente a Victoria.

- Necesita ropa, Blossom, podemos ir a revisar en los armarios - pregunto Bubbles.

- ¡Claro! - acepto Blossom - ¡Vamos! - sonrió abiertamente para luego ser seguida detenidamente de Victoria y Bubbles.

Llegaron a una puerta, para luego ser abierta por Blossom, adentro habían distintos trajes, muy hermosos, algunos de gala, de tres distintas secciones, la primera "Verde", La segunda sección "Rosa, y la tercera y ultima sección "Celeste".

- ¿Porque estás con esa ropa de experimentos? - pregunto Blossom muy confundida.

- Porque soy un experimento - soltó tenebrosamente bajando la cabeza y ocultando sus tristes ojos con su cabello.

Bubbles y Blossom se sorprendieron mucho, ante la revelación de su nueva amiga, así por decirlo...

**OoO**

Luego de un rato escogieron una linda ropa para su nueva amiga, consistía en una camisa sin tiritas ni mangas, de color morado, con una tira negra al comienzo de la camisa, y una falda del mismo color y una tirita negra igual al comienzo.

- Wow! Lucez esplendida! - alago a Victoria Blossom.

- Etto.. Gr-Gracias.. - agradecio igual de timida Victoria.

Se preguntaran como es la chica que les roba el sueño a muchos (**Clauw**: Si Claro..) su cabello es igual de largo como el de Blossom, de color castaño, sus ojos son grandes y de color morado, es de test normal, tiene una buena figura, pero a pesar de tener 13 años, tiene mentalidad de alguien de 17, la edad de nuestras PPG, y los RRB, a pesar de ser el color "Morado" le encanta el rojo.

**OoO  
**_Continuara...  
_**OoO**

De la nada sale Clauw, con un sartén en la cabeza, su cabello azabache ahora corto, brilla con intensidad al igual que el sartén en su cabeza, sus ojos tienen un brillo intenso de acción y drama

- Es mi primera historia en está categoria! Comenta bien! - dice con malicia, - o si no.. - toma a victoria, y le pone una navaja en el cuello, - La niña muere! -

- N-No por favor - dice a punto del colapso nervioso nuestra protagonista.

- Muahahaha! - Rio Clauw para que se cerrara el telon.

(Si hay alguna falta, en está historia que no te agrado, hazmelo saber por un MP)


End file.
